Everything New Under the Sun
by ChilyBear
Summary: A new student comes to Gakuen Alice. What troubles will Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and the others face? My first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Student

**Ahem! I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Unfortunately) -_-**

It was crazy as usual in Class B, when the door opened and Mikan said in a bright cheery voice, "Good morning everyone!"She always had a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mikan," said Nonoko and Anna. "Good morning Hotaruu!" and Mikan ran up to hug her.

When, BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Hotaru you're so mean!"

"Stay away you baka."

"Hotaaar-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA! The girl with black hair and violet eyes was busy working on her invention, and had no intention of refraining from her work. Mikan went and took her seat next to Natsume, the boy with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Good morning Sakura," said a blond boy. "Good morning Ruka-pyon."

"Hey, Polka-dot. Stop being so noisy," said a very irritated Natsume.(Then again he's always mad at something...)

"Natsumeee! Stop calling me that! For once say my name!" whined Mikan.

"Good morning darlings~~~" Narumi twirled into the room. He was wearing a V-neck shirt and jeans, for once he sort of dressed like a normal man, except for the pink and orange scarf.

"GOOD MORNING NARUMI-SENSEI~~~"

"Good morning Mikan-chan~ :)"

"Today there is a new student and her name is Nayomi Hatoko."

Natsume pulled the manga book off his face, and Ruka looked wide-eyed.

A girl with black hair and gray eyes came into the room. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked really serious. "Introduce yourself Nayomi-chan~~" said Narumi. She abruptly turned to Narumi and looked at him with eyes of rage and hatred.

"Who told you that you could call me that," snapped Nayomi.

"I.I..I... I'm sorry Na- Hatoko-san," stammered Narumi. He clearly was nervous and scared of her sudden action. "You can sit anywhere there's an empty seat," said Narumi. She then faced the class just as suddenly she faced Narumi.

"I'm Nayomi Hatoko. I am 14 years old. I have Mind-reading Alice and Lightning Alice. I will be in the Dangerous Abilities Class. Pleased to meet you."

As she headed towards her seat in the back, she heard someone whisper, "Look at the earrings, they must be Alice controllers. Look the one on her left ear looks like Natsume's dragon earring, but with a serpent, and the one on her right ear looks like Natsume's red earring but blue. "

Nayomi quickly ignored the comment and continued towards her seat but then turned to Mikan, but a boy stepped in front of her and said, "Hello I am Yuu Tobita. I am the class representative. You can call me Iinchou. Pleased to meet you."

"Whatever." Once he went back to his seat, she leaned forward and studied Mikan from head to toe.

"Ehhhh... So this is your girlfriend Natsume? She looks a lot cuter than I thought. And then again I thought you got yourself some whore as a girlfriend, knowing you," said Nayomi in a sweet voice. Everyone was taken aback by her sudden personality change.

Then she looked at Ruka. "Long time no see Ruka."

She turned back to Mikan. "Hey if that idiot gives you any trouble don't be afraid to talk to me. Let me introduce myself again, I'm Nayomi Hatoko," Nayomi smiled brightly at her and glared at everyone else who was whispering about her. The whispering quickly stopped and Nayomi went across the room to her seat. She put her feet up and her head back. She then made 3 circles of lightning in the air, one on top of another, with her Alice. As soon as Nayomi sat down, Narumi told everyone it was self study time. Nayomi blew into the middle of the cirlces and one by one they disappeared.

"Nayomi you seriously need to stop playing with your Alice like that!" somebody yelled. She looked up and saw Natsume really mad.

"Eh... Don't worry, I was only playing."

"WHO CARES IF YOU WERE PLAYING! YOU KNOW YOUR ALICE TYPE IS LIKE MINE!"

"Eh... I only become like you when I'm fighting or protecting people. Don't worry."

"...Fine do whatever you want." And with that Nastume left the room with Ruka and other boys following him. Nayomi looked up at the ceiling and just stared at it until a girl with seaweed-like hair came up to her.

"How are related to Natsume? Answer me at once! I, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume/Ruka Fanclub cannot tolerate this. Exactly how are you related to Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Um... I don't think I know you so go away," Nayomi said in a cold voice.

"Hmph..." And Sumire walked away.

"Yo Seaweed-hair! You should stop being so nosy!" yelled Nayomi. When she didn't get a reply, Nayomi just shrugged and walked out. She suddenly turned around.

"Hey Mikan want to come with me to get some air?"

"Um... Sure."

_I wonder why she asked me to go with her..._ thought Mikan.

Nayomi walked through the hall and outside with Mikan and headed towards an oak tree.

"Hey Mikan, why did Seaweed-hair ask me what my relationship with Natsume was?" asked Nayomi.

"She's just obsessed with Nastume and Ruka. It's nothing to be worried about," replied Mikan.

"Oh... Hey Mikan what class are you in for the abilities"

"Special ability class."

"SPECIAL ABILITY! Whoa I heard that class was as close as a family!"

"Hehe yeah... We are like a family," laughed Mikan, "Nayomi, what did Natsume mean when he said you know you have the same type of alice as him."

"Hehe... oh that... Well, you could say that Natsume always thinks of me as a second younger sister. So he always worries about me. You see, our families were very close. My family always tried to avoid Gakuen Alice. And since our families were always close, we always ended up moving around the same neighbourhood. And well coincidentally, him and I had the same type of alice and were considered as 'dangerous'."

"What type of alice?" asked Mikan.

"...I'm sorry but I can't tell you that..." replied Nayomi.

"Oh..."

"But would like to know how Ruka, Natsume, and I know eachother?"

Mikan nodded slightly and Nayomi couldn't help but chuckle.

**This is my first fan fic! Please please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nayomi's Past

**Thank you for reviewing RinChan24! **

**Your the only one who reviewed by the time I got too tired of waiting for reviews to post Chapter 2! :)**

**Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! (Unfortunately)**

(This is in the past)

"Nayomi!" yelled someone.

"What!" said a very irritated Nayomi.

"The Gakuen Alice Security will come any day now so we're going to-"

"AGAIN!" yelled Nayomi.

"Geez no need to yell Nayomi," said the person.

"Sorry Oka-san. Are we moving with Natsume?" asked Nayomi.

"Of course," replied Nayomi's Oka-san, "Why?"

"No reason," said Nayomi, "I'm going to go pack." With that Nayomi went to pack.

"Oi, Nayomi."

"What?" said Nayomi.

"Are we moving again?"

"Yeah, your otau-san didn't tell you?"

"No…"

"Oh well we're moving so you can go ahead and pack now."

"Hn." was the only thing Natsume said before they went to their houses.

At their new school, Natusme and Nayomi went to the front of their class.

"Everyone we have two new students. They both have Alices. Please welcome them. Please introduce yourselves to the class," said the teacher. Nayomi and Nastume both had cold faces on.

"I'm Nayomi Hatoko. Pleased to meet you," she said with a cold voice.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you," he said. All the girls in the class immediately started whispering about him, saying he was cute. They both went to their seats. A couple of the girls went up to Natsume. "So you have an Alice? There's another person with an Alice in our class. His name is Ruka Nogi. He's the pride of the village,"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" yelled Ruka and he ran outside. Natsume chased after him and Nayomi just followed them out.

Natsume saw Ruka being held by kidnappers. Natsume made a flame and saved Ruka.

They all became fast friends and hung out together all the time.

"So what's your Alice Ruka?" asked Nayomi.

"Animal pheromones."

"I have lightning alice and Natsume has fire alice."

_A few months before the fire incident..._ (You know what I'm talking about right?)

"Ruka, Natsume, I've got something to tell you," said Nayomi.

They both turned towards her giving her their full attention. The way she told them she had something to say worried them both.

"I'm moving…"

"That won't be a first, where are you going?" said Natsume.

"…America…" replied Nayomi.

"No way, Nayomi," said Ruka.

"Well today's my last day, but I'll come back to Japan."

"NAYOMI!" someone yelled.

"Oh my mom's calling me, bye guys I'll miss you." Off Nayomi went, and Ruka and Natsume were alone.

"You think she'll come back eventually?" asked Ruka.

"Knowing her; most likely," replied Nastume.

A week after the fire incident Nastume got a letter from Nayomi.

Dear Natsume,

How are you? I heard you're enrolling into Alice Academy. I'm really sorry about the fire incident. I heard about that. I'm came back from America and I'm in Fukuoka now. You just couldn't get away from the academy eventually huh? I hope you enjoy the Academy. Don't worry about me, since you always seem to worry about me for one reason or another. I won't get kidnapped or whatever.

Enjoy Alice Academy while you're there no matter how much you hate it, since you'll be there a long time.

Sincerely,

Nayomi

_2 months before Nayomi enrolled into Alice Academy…_

"Wow so this is Tokyo…" sighed Nayomi. "I wonder why we moved to the city where Alice Academy is…"

"So you are Nayomi Hatoko correct?" asked a man. Nayomi turned around and saw a man with a white mask and black in a dark clothes was standing near her.

"Who are you?" asked Nayomi.

"I'm Persona, a teacher at Alice Academy. You're the girl who constantly refuses to join the academy. So I have a proposal for you," said Persona.

"What's the proposal?"

"You have to join the academy, but if you don't we'll hurt Ruka and Natsume. As I recall you have connections with them, no?" said Persona.

"What are you going to do to them?" asked Nayomi very seriously.

"Oh… nothing pretty," replied Persona.

"Hmm… I'll think about it."

"I'll come to your house in 2 weeks from now to hear your decision."

"Fine… See you then Persona." They parted ways.

At Nayomi's house, she decided to enroll into the academy, even if she didn't know what he was going to do to them.

_Now to the present._

"So that's why I enrolled into the academy and that's how I'm connected to Natsume and Ruka."

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nayomi's Hidden Alice

**Thank you for reviewing**

**RinChan24**

**PrincessMeiMikan**

**Thank you so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Unfortunately) :(**

"So that's why I enrolled into Gakuen Alice and that's how I'm connected to Ruka and Natsume."

"YOU MEAN YOU ENROLLED INTO ALICE ACADEMY BECAUSE OF WHAT PERSONA SAID! ARE YOU A BAKA?" yelled a voice.

"Nastume!" gasped Mikan.

"You were listening this whole time Natsu?" asked Nayomi.

"Don't call me Natsu!" yelled Natsume.

"Okay whatever Natsu," laughed Nayomi.

"Whatever, but I can't believe it. You know Persona was using our names just to get you to join the academy and Dangerous Abilities Class," said Natsume. Nayomi sighed.

"Whatever, I'm here now. No changing that," said Nayomi.

"Do you think Persona knows about your other Alice?" asked Natsume.

"Probably, when I came I saw him and he called me 'Thunder Bat'."

"Um… what are you guys talking about?" asked Mikan. Natsume and Nayomi totally forgot she was there.

"Well, I have another Alice besides Mind-reading and Lightning," replied Nayomi.

"What is it?"

Nayomi looked at Natsume worryingly. Natsume just nodded.

"Bat pheromones," said Nayomi. Mikan had a really confused look on her face.

"Is it like Permy's cat-dog pheromone where she changes and gets cat-dog instincts?" asked the very confused girl.

"Who's Permy?" asked Nayomi.

"Oh Permy's the girl you know as Seaweed-hair,"

" Oh... Yes, I just get bat wings and ears and have the instinct of a bat," replied Nayomi.

"COOL!"

"I don't use it a lot."

"Can I see it please?" asked Mikan with a puppy face. Nayomi just sighed. Who could resist Mikan's puppy face?

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But only for a short while." Nayomi immediately grew bat ears and wings. After about 10 seconds it all disappeared.

"COOL!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Mikan just keep it a secret and don't think about it, there's a boy with Mind-reading Alice in your class right?"

Mikan nodded. Nayomi saw someone behind a nearby tree with a white mask.

Mikan looked at the clock on the big clock tower.

"Oh no! We're going to be late for Jinno's class!" gasped Mikan.

"Um… you guys go ahead. I'll be there later," said Nayomi.

"But-" Nayomi left before Mikan could say that Jinno doesn't like people being late.

"Let's just go Mikan. She'll be fine," said Natsume. With that he dragged her to class.

**Sorry for the short chapter! :(**

**Please please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missions

**Thanks for reviewing RinChan24! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Unfortunately)**

Recap:

_Nayomi saw someone behind a nearby tree with a white mask._

_Mikan looked at the clock on the big clock tower. _

"_Oh no! We're going to be late for Jinno's class!" gasped Mikan._

"_Um… you guys go ahead. I'll be there later," said Nayomi._

"_But-" Nayomi left before Mikan could say that Jinno doesn't like people being late._

"_Let's just go Mikan. She'll be fine," said Natsume. With that he dragged her to class._

Nayomi ran towards the person behind the tree.

_Persona, I wonder he's doing here. _thought Nayomi.

"Persona! I know you're here!" yelled Nayomi. Just then a man in black clothes and a white mask appeared.

"Ah… Thunder Bat… What do you want?" asked Persona.

"Natsume told me you just said that you would harm Ruka and him because you wanted me in the Dangerous Abilities class," she said angrily

"That may or may not be true."

"Hmph. Fine be that way," she said in a very cold voice, and she left to go to Jinno's class.

She arrived at her classroom, and walked in looking very mad.

"Hatoko, your late," said Jinno

"Whatever," replied Nayomi.

Jinno was taken aback and was slightly frightened. He knew he shouldn't put her in detention because she was a special star. Also she was in the Dangerous Abilities Class.

"Just don't be late next time," said Jinno.

"Hn," was all Jinno got in reply.

When she got to her seat, Natsume looked at her.

_Hn, is my line! _thought Natsume. He knew she would use her Alice to see was he was thinking. She looked back at him with eyes that said, _I don't care so back off. _

Natsume looked really surprised. Nayomi was usually nice to the people she was close to. Persona must have done something to piss her off like that.

Nayomi put her feet up and didn't pay any attention to class. She just stared out the window. She was really mad at Persona. When they were talking she read his mind, and he clearly stated in his mind that his plan worked like a charm.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. I'm reunited with Natsume and Ruka. I'm also friends with Mikan. _thought Nayomi. That thought still didn't make her feel better. She heard a snicker in front of her and realized it was the boy with Mind-reading alice. _Get out of my head now or else I'll strike you with lightning. _The boy seemed to be scared and stopping snickering. After Jinno's class (which is math), was biology, then English. After English came a break.

During the break Natsume pulled Nayomi outside.

"What did Persona tell you?" asked Natsume.

"Nothing… It was more like I asked him…" replied Nayomi, "Anyway you were right."

"About what?"

"About him using you and Ruka just to get me to join the academy."

"And he told you this?"

"No, I read his mind."

"I see…So that's why you were pissed."

"I just want to whip his guts."

Natsume looked at her in surprise. She had never hated someone this much before.

"Well, I'm going to go now. If I remember my schedule correctly, we have Home Ec next," said Nayomi and with that she headed towards the classroom.

"I see you have already met Thunder Bat," someone said.

"Persona, for your information I've known _Thunder Bat _ever since I was a little kid," retorted Natsume and he went off to Home Ec also.

After Home Ec, there was lunch, and after lunch they had chemistry. After chemistry, they had home room, but today, they had the Alice Abilities Classes.

While Nayomi was heading towards her Dangerous Abilities Class, she was stopped by two guys that looked like they were in high school.

"Get out of the way," Nayomi told them angrily. She was still pissed about what Persona did.

"Not until you tell us how you got to be a special star," one of the guys said.

"Like I'd tell you," retorted Nayomi. She was just getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Did you bribe the teachers?" asked the other two of the guys. By now Nayomi had it. She created a "Lightning Whip" as she calls it using her Alice, and she whipped the two guys in the stomach.

"Now will you get out of my way?" Nayomi growled. The two guys whimpered and ran. The whip disappeared and she went on her way.

"Well done, Thunder Bat," someone said.

"Go away Persona. I'm not in the mood to talk to you," she growled.

"Then I'll talk to you during the Alice Abilities Class."

A little while later she reached the classroom of the Dangerous Abilities Class. She went in and saw Persona standing there.

"Ah… I see you came Nayomi Hatoko."

"_Now _you call me by my name," she said.

"The Dangerous Abilities Class is just a cover up name for what the students in this class really do," said Persona, "I am your teacher so you will obey and respect me. You do something wrong and I'll punish you. Understand?"

"Fine."

"This class does missions. The missions consist of breaking into the AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) and taking files and information precious to know their next moves. The missions are dangerous, as the AAO often have guards that will kill."

"Fine."

"You will train with me until you are ready for your first mission."

"Fine. Whatever."

"You may leave now." After Persona said that Nayomi left the room.

"He told you about the missions huh?" Nayomi looked around surprised by the voice and saw Natsume leaning against the wall.

"Yes. Yes he did," replied Nayomi.

"When are you going to start your missions?"

"He said after I train with him."

"Oh…See you later." Then Natsume turned around and left. He was really worried about Nayomi. His greatest fear was that she would become just like he was before Mikan came to Alice Academy.

**Please please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dual-Personalities

**Yay 2 chapters in one day! :)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Unfortunately) :(**

Recap:

"_He told you about the missions huh?" Nayomi looked around surprised by the voice and saw Natsume leaning against the wall._

"_Yes. Yes he did," replied Nayomi. _

"_When are you going to start your missions?" _

"_He said after I train with him."_

"_Oh…See you later." Then Natsume turned around and left. He was really worried about Nayomi. His greatest fear was that she would become just like he was before Mikan came to Alice Academy. _

Natsume hurried to go see Mikan in her Special Abilities Class when he noticed Nayomi there also. He _had _to talk to Mikan about his worries in private without Nayomi being there.

"Nayomi what are you doing here?" asked Natsume.

"Huh?" Nayomi turned around to see Natsume at the door. "Oh, hey Natsume. The Special Abilities Class is really nice."

"How'd you get here so fast? As I recall I left before you," said Natsume.

"Oh, I didn't run outside into the Northern Forest and back like you did…" she replied. Natsume was quite surprised, had he really taken that route?

"Yes you did take that route," Nayomi answered his question.

"You need to get out of people's heads."

"Not my problem. People around here think too much about their worries. It's surprising that they still haven't realized that there are mind-readers here."

Natsume never thought about it that way. _No wonder Koko and other mind-readers have access to other people thoughts. _thought Natsume.

"Who's Koko?" asked Nayomi.

"Stay out of my head!" yelled Natsume.

"As I said not my problem. Anyway who's Koko?"

"The boy in our class who has the Mind-reading Alice," he replied. "I came here to talk to Mikan."

"I came here to meet the Special Abilities Class," said Nayomi.

"Nayomi!" yelled Mikan.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've introduced Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai to you yet!"

A girl with light rust colored hair and a boy with black hair and a navy blue beanie followed her.

"I'm guessing that you're Tsubasa," Nayomi pointed to the boy with black hair, "

And you're Misaki," Nayomi said pointing to the girl.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Misaki, "I have Doppelganger Alice and this idiot has Shadow Manipulation Alice. Nice to meet you!" Misaki made two other copies of herself.

"Now can you tell which one is the real me?" asked Misaki.

"Simple. The one in the middle is the real you," replied Nayomi.

"How'd you do that? No one has ever guessed right, except for Mikan since she has the Nullification Alice," asked Tsubasa.

"I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Nayomi Hatoko. How I could guess the right one is because I have Mind-reading Alice and Lightning Alice," replied Nayomi.

"Wait, did you say _Lightning _Alice?" asked Tsubasa.

"Uh huh why?"

"There was this rumor going around saying some new girl with Lightning Alice made a whip out of lightning and whipped two guys in the stomach."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Hmph. Of course it was me. I'm not afraid of admitting it. Plus they were in my way," said Nayomi.

"Whoa, so you're the new special star everyone's talking about," Misaki said.

Everyone started to crowd around Nayomi. Natsume took the chance and pulled Mikan outside.

"Natsume, I know something's wrong. Why'd you pull me out here?" asked Mikan.

"It's about Nayomi."

"What about Nayomi?"

"I'm afraid she's going to become like me before you came to the academy."

"Why would she become like that?"

"Because Persona's getting her more and more pissed."

"Oh... Like how you were really pissed at him?"

"Yeah... So I want you to help her like how you helped me."

"Oh, you mean be really nice and constantly smile."

"Yeah just hang out with her and be yourself."

"Okay that I can do."Mikan wen off to Nayomi.

"Hey Nayomi!" yelled Mikan.

"Yeah Mikan?" replied Nayomi.

"Want to come to Central Town with me and Natsume?"

"What's Central Town?"

"It's a town with a bunch of shops that contain things made by people with alices."

"Cool. I'd gladly go."

Natsume, Mikan, and Nayomi waited for the bus to Central Town. When the bus came and they got on, Nayomi asked, "What's your favorite thing to buy at Central Town?"

"Howalons!" exclaimed Mikan.

"And I just go along with her to Central Town. She only goes to Central Town for Howalons," said Natsume.

"By the way what star ranking are you?" asked Nayomi.

"I-"

"We're both special stars like you," replied Natsume before Mikan could answer.

"We're finally here!" yelled Mikan. She literally jumped off the bus and raced towards the Howalon shop. Natsume sighed and followed her, leaving Nayomi alone. Then a boy who was in high school spotted Nayomi alone. By looking at her confused face he could tell she was lost.

"Hey kitten," the high schooler purred. Nayomi just glared at him.

"You lost, kitten," he purred again. Just then a fist came down on his head.

"Found you Tonouchi. Hitting on an elementary schooler? Tsk Tsk tsk," the person who hit the high schooler said. Then the boy (not Tonouchi) looked at Nayomi.

"Oh hey it's you, Nayomi," he said.

"Oh it's you Tsubasa," she pointed at Tonouchi, "He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah this is Tonouchi. He has a habit of hitting girls."

"Wait did you say Nayomi?" Tonouchi asked.

"Yeah," replied Tsubasa. Tonouchi staightened up.

"THE Nayomi Hatoko? As in the girl who lightning whipped the two high schoolers?"

"The one and only," Nayomi replied.

Tonouchi bowed. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Chill Tono. Once you get to know her she's really nice," Tsubabsa said. Nayomi just glared at Tsubasa and walked away to the Howalon shop.

"And who was that said she was nice?" retorted Tonouchi.

"Can it Tono," replied Tsubasa.

**Nayomi's POV**

_Stinking playboys. I think there are way too many at this school_. I was really annoyed at that high schooler. I was still pretty mad. I've always hated it when boys try to hit on me. I walked over to the Howalon shop and saw Mikan enjoying a large box of Howalons. She waved at me. I walked over.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Nayomi!" said Mikan.

"Hn." was all Mikan got in reply.

"I thought 'Hn.' was my line," someone said.

"Whatever Natsume. I'm outta here."Nayomi walked away and as soon as she was out of ear shot Mikan said, "I wonder what's wrong. She's usually so nice."

Natsume sighed and sat down next Mikan."Don't worry about it Mikan she's always been like that."

"What do you mean?"

"She's nice, then mean, then nice again. That's why she's only had Ruka and me as friends. Other people thought that she changed too much and was hard to hang out with. But she's never been mean to me and Ruka before, but now it seems worse."

"Oh... that's why you asked me to help her."

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Good luck Mikan." Mikan stood and walked towards the direction Nayomi went. Mikan found her under an oak tree.

"Hey Nayomi."

"Oh... hi Mikan."

"Why were you so mad?"

"No reason. I've always been like that. Mad, then calm, then mad again."

"Oh..."

"Sorry if I took it out on you."

"It's alright."Nayomi sighed. Then she had a flash back.

**Flash Back**

_Nayomi was invited to hang out with a group of girls at school. She had never really been accepted by people before. Nayomi walked towards the group of girls. _

_"Hey guys!" Nayomi said cheerfully._

_"Oh hey Nayomi," one of the girls said._

_"Hey let's walk to the classroom together," one of the other girls said._

_"Sure," Nayomi walked through the hallway and Nayomi followed them. All of a sudden they shoved her into an open closet. They closed and locked the door. Nayomi stood up and fiddled for the light switch. She found it and flicked the switch. The room flooded with light. She started to bang on the door._

_"LET ME OUT!" she yelled. _

_"Those bitches," she murmered. She continued banging and yelling for about a good 30 mintues, but no one came. She sat down and started to cry._

_ "I'll never be accepted," Nayomi thought. After about 30 more minutes. Someone opened the door._

_ "Nayomi!" her savior gasped._

_"Natsume and Ruka!" she yelled. She quickly got up and wiped her tears away. Right then and there, she decided only be so nice to people she trusted._

**End of flashback**

"Nayomi!"

"Nayomi!"

She opened her eyes and saw Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan staring at her.

"Your eyes were closed and you were crying," explained Mikan.

"Nayomi, were you remembering again?" asked Natsume with a stern voice. Nayomi just nodded and looked up at the sky.

"You've got to stop remembering that. Those girls got punished and you were safe. That's all that matters," Ruka told her. Mikan just stared at them with a confused look on her face. Ruka noticed and explained what happened to her. He told her about the girls, the closest, and everything. When Ruka was done telling her story, Nayomi got up and walked away.

"After that incident with the girls, Nayomi only opened up to us, and didn't let anyone near her," explained Natsume.

"She always isolated herself," Ruka said.

"That's why you think that I could help her," Mikan said. Ruka and Natsume both nodded.

Nayomi headed towards the Northern Forest. She spotted a dark figure.

"Persona. What do you want?" asked Nayomi.

**This was kind of a long chapter... **

**Anyway please please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bullied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I can wish right?**

Recap:

"_After that incident with the girls, Nayomi only opened up to us, and didn't let anyone near her," explained Natsume. _

_"She always isolated herself," Ruka said._

_"That's why you think that I could help her," Mikan said. Ruka and Natsume both nodded._

_ Nayomi headed towards the Northern Forest. She spotted a dark figure. _

_"Persona. What do you want?" asked Nayomi. _

Persona never appeared, and Nayomi walked back to her dorm. She slipped into her pajamas, then went to bed.

_The girls snickered and started to corner Nayomi. They started to throw raw eggs at her. She used her arms to cover her face. Her uniform got covered in eggs and she couldn't count how many pieces of eggshell was in her hair. She ran to the bathroom to clean up. When she went to class late, she saw the girls who threw eggs at her snicker. _

"Nayomi!" Someone was shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ruka.

"Ruka... How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"You're door was open. I thought it was weird, and I found you covered in eggs."

Nayomi stood up and started crying. She ran to her bathroom and cleaned herself up. When she came out Natsume and Mikan were in her room too.

"I never should have come. Never!" yelled Nayomi. She broke down.

"Nayo-" started Natsume, but she cut him off.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled. She quickly got changed in the bathroom and ran out of her room.

_I never should have come! Never! What was I thinking! _thought Nayomi.

Nayomi ran into Seaweed-hair and a few other girls in the hallway.

"Hey look girls. She finally found her place in this school," snickered Sumire.

Nayomi backed up, and the girls pushed her into an open closest.

_This is a living nightmare. _thought Nayomi.

Nayomi struck lightning bolts at their feet and quickly ran out. She headed towards the Northern Forest, when she heard footsteps.

_I'll get to the Northern Forest by jumping onto the branches instead. _Nayomi thought.

She jumped and cleanly landed on a branch. She jumped from branch to branch quickly and quietly. She slowed down and needed a break, so she rested on the branch.

"Damnit! Where is she?" someone yelled, "Ruka did you find her yet?"

"Not yet Natsume!" Ruka yelled back. Nayomi stayed as still as possible on the tree branch.

"Natsume! Have you found her yet?" another person yelled, but it wasn't Ruka. It sounded like Mikan.

"No!" Natsume replied back.

_I'm right here... _thought Nayomi. For some reason she didn't want to blow her cover. Sumire started to run towards Ruka.

"Ruka-kun! Did you find her yet?" Sumire asked.

_Why is she looking for me? She's the one who tried to push me into the closest. Probably the one who dumped eggs on me while I was sleeping too. _Nayomi thought.

"Hey Natsume! I think she's on the branches of the trees!" someone yelled. It was Koko, the boy with Mind-reading Alice.

"Damnit," Nayomi muttered. She quickly jumped from branch to branch away from the search party. She just wanted to be alone right now. There was a rustle in the leaves of the tree across from the tree she was on. Nayomi jumped down and started running.

"Nayomi!"

"Nayomi!" Someone was shouting for her, but she didn't turn back. She just kept on running. As she ran, tears formed in her eyes.

_I can't take it anymore! All the girls bullying me just because I'm friends with Natsume. What's wrong with that?_

All of sudden something stopped her, and she was lifted from the ground. Mochiage found her and used his Alice to stop her.

"Hey Natsume! I found her!" he yelled.

"Let me down!" And with that she struck at least 15 lightning bolts at him. She was immediately let go and landed on her stomach. It hurt like crazy.

_Man I just had a drop from like 20 feet in the air. _Nayomi got up and started running again, only to be surrounded by a group of girls. All of them were snickering and jeering. Nayomi quickly made a wall of lightning around herself, and sat down, refusing to move.

_At least I'm protecting myself now._

**Let's switch scenes to where Natsume is!:)**

Natsume heard Mochiage saying he found her. He started running towards the yell, but when he got there Mochiage was laying on the ground, clearly unconscious. A little ahead, he saw a group of girls in a crowd surrounding a circle of... lightning? There was only one person he knew could do that, Nayomi. He heard the girls jeering, "Scared?" Another asked, "Hey Sumire what should we do with this girl?" "Yeah what should we do? She needs to learn her place in this academy." His eyes widened, and realized that what happened at their old school was happening now.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled. "Anyone who touches her will be burned."

All the girls backed away from the circle of lightning, but Sumire said, "Aw… Natsume-kun. You don't want to protect _her, _do you?"

"Yes, I do. I know that you guys tried to lock her in a closest and dumped eggs on her while she was sleeping."

Sumire glared at the lightning and walked away followed by a bunch of girls.

"Nayomi," Natsume said, "It's alright they're gone. It's just me."

"Go away." The wall of lightning became bigger.

"Nayomi, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Oh… And like you don't hurt yourself either! Hypocrite!"

"Nayomi calm down…" Natsume's attempt to calm her down was useless.

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE BULLYING ME JUST BECAUSE OF WHO I AM!"

"Nayomi…"

"Just go a-" all of a sudden the lightning disappeared, and Nayomi started coughing violently.

"Nayomi!" The coughing continued. Natsume carried her and rushed towards the hostpital.

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: ….

**Couldn't think of a title… I'm so pathetic… -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I can wish right?**

Recap:

"_Just go a-" all of a sudden the lightning disappeared, and Nayomi started coughing violently._

"_Nayomi!" The coughing continued. Natsume carried her and rushed towards the hostpital. _

Everyone who Natsume passed on his way to the hospital stared. They all practically rubbed their eyes not believing Natsume had a girl in his arms. He rushed into the hospital, and had Subaru Imai, Hotaru's older brother, look at Nayomi.

"It's a good thing you brought her here. She's in a serious condition. Her alice type-" Subaru started, but was cut off.

"I KNOW WHAT HER ALICE TYPE IS!" yelled Natsume.

"Oh… I see…" Subaru said. Then the door swung open.

"Natsume is Nayomi alright?" Ruka asked. He was followed by Hotaru, Koko, Mikan, Mochiage, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, and Sumire.

"Sumire get out of here," Natsume growled.

"Why Natsume-kun?"

"Because I know that you were the one who dumped eggs on her and tried to lock in a closest."

"He's right, Sumire," replied Koko. Outraged, Sumire walked out dramatically.

Everyone turned back to Nayomi. Natsume held her hand.

"How many times have I told you not to use your Alice? You already have a weak body, so is it really necessary to push yourself more?" Natsume said.

Hotaru was tempted to pull out her camera and take a few shots of Natsume, but she knew this was not a good time. Just then a lightning bolt hit Natsume on the head.

"Idiot. I wasn't going to die," Nayomi said in a raspy voice. Then she started coughing again.

"Take it easy, Nayomi," said Ruka.

"Gladly," she replied. Then Nonoko and Anna stepped up.

"Um… I'm Anna and she's Nonoko."

"Pleased to meet you. You can call me Nayomi-chan if you want," she told them.

Everyone was surprised.

"Don't worry, if Natsume didn't kick you out, I'm sure I could be your friends," Nayomi said.

Then she pointed at Hotaru, "You're Hotaru Imai, Subaru Imai's younger sister. You have invention Alice, is Mikan's best friend, and Ruka's secret boyfriend," then she pointed at Koko, "You are Kokoroyomi, and you have Mind-reading Alice."

Hotaru and Ruka looked like they were both going to punch Nayomi.

"Ruka and Hotaru, don't you dare punch me, or else I'll strike 100 lightning bolts, 50 for each of you," Nayomi said calmly.

"I've finally made some friends," Koko said as he was reading Nayomi's mind.

"Koko…" Nayomi growled. She struck lightning bolts at him, then started to cough.

"Nayomi stop overusing your alice," scolded Natsume.

"How come you're scolding me like a child, when I'm older than you?" asked Nayomi.

"You're only older than me by 3 days."

"So? That still makes me older."

"3 days… So you're birthday is December 21?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah…" And with that Nayomi drifted off to sleep. Subaru gestured his hands for them to go out, and they got the message. Hotaru took the chance before they left to take a couple pictures of Nayomi sleeping. Her brother glared at her, and she quickly ran down the hall to catch up with her friends.

"Wow, she was so nice…" Anna said.

"Yeah… I expected her to be like Natsume…" Nonoko said. Natsume glared at her.

"I-I- I mean before Mikan came to the academy," Nonoko said quickly. The last thing she wanted was her hair burnt.

"So, Natsume, Nayomi's alice is the life-shortening alice?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah…"

"So… She coughs up blood and becomes weak like you right?"

"Yup…"

"But why do I sense she's handles it worse than you?"

"Because she overused her alice when she was young and overused it again when she was away in America, and to top it off, she has a weak body. She always winces in class, but no one notices."

"Oh… I'll look out for that."

The group continued silently.

The next day, Nayomi was back in class. She was talking with Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan. She was smiling seemed to be enjoying herself. Mikan saw what Natsume meant. She winced a couple times, but they were only short, quick winces. Narumi twirled in and everyone took their seats.

"Good morning everyone!" Narumi-sensei said. Today he was wearing a purple frilly robe, and his hair was in a ponytail held up with a purple bow.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei~~" replied Mikan.

"Good morning Mikan-chan~~~" Narumi said, "Today we have a new student from America!"

**Please please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I can wish right? **

Recap:

"_Good morning everyone!" Narumi-sensei said. Today he was wearing a purple frilly robe, and his hair was in a ponytail held up with a purple bow._

"_Good morning Narumi-sensei~~" replied Mikan. _

"_Good morning Mikan-chan~~~" Narumi said, "Today we have a new student from America!"_

Everyone started whispering. The girls hoped it was a boy, while the boys hoped it was a girl. Narumi clapped twice.

"As I said we have a new student from America, and _his_ name is Thomas Hayes," Narumi said. Nayomi stood up and slammed her hands on her desk. She walked over and opened a window. Before she jumped out she said, "Tell him I'll be in the lawn outside the window." Then she jumped out. She landed neatly on the branch she was aiming for and waited there.

In the classroom everyone was so surprised they started to whisper. A boy with dark brown hair and navy blue eyes came in.

"Where is she?" he asked. The whole class pointed to the open window. He went over and jumped out. He landed on the grass. Mikan, Ruka and Natsume stood up and left, but not out the window. They hurried to see what was going on. When they reached the lawn, they saw Thomas looking around.

"Nayomi Hatoko where are you!" he yelled.

"Not under you that's for sure," Nayomi said. She was laying down on a branch, and seemed very relaxed.

"Still scared to climb trees Thomas?" she jeered.

"Get down here, so we can settle this like men!" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a man," she said. He shot a stream of water going so fast it cut the tree she was on, but before it could fall, she jumped and landed neatly on the branch. They did this over and over until there were only two trees left around them. The one Nayomi was on was tall and the trunk was thick. The other tree was a little shorter and a little wider. This time Thomas cut both trees at once. Nayomi just jumped and landed on the ground.

"I know all your tricks Thomas," she said.

"Then if you know all my tricks, quit the tree climbing and fight."

"Fine."

Nayomi shot a dozen lightning bolts at him, but he blocked them all with his water except one. It hit him square in the nose. By now the whole class had come out to watch.

"Murderer! Are you going to kill me like how you killed them?" Thomas asked.

"I didn't kill them!" Nayomi yelled. Thomas shot a stream of water at her, but Nayomi dodged neatly to the side.

"For the last time I didn't kill them! Stop trying to avenge their death by killing me, when I didn't kill them!" Nayomi yelled. She was on he verge of tears, but she held them back. She needed to be strong.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Narumi.

"Stay out of the way Gaylord!" Thomas yelled back. He shot at least 30 streams of water, but Nayomi dodged all of them, not even breaking a sweat. On the other hand, Thomas was panting hard. Naomi noticed this, and decided to end it. She shot one huge lightning bolt about a centimeter in front of Thomas. It made a huge explosion and Thomas flew towards the building and landed hard against the wall of the school. Nayomi walked toward him, grabbed his collar, and said in a low, frightening voice, "For the last time, Thomas Hayes, I didn't kill them." She threw him down and walked away. Natstume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan followed Nayomi, while everyone else crowded around Thomas. After seeing he was okay, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko headed to the direction Nayomi left.

Nayomi headed towards the Northern Forest. She stopped at Bear's house.

"Bear are you here?" she asked. Bear came out and ran to Nayomi. He jumped and hugged her. She started to laugh.

"Bear, how are you?" Bear just hugged her more, and Nayomi took it as a "I'm fine, thanks for visiting."

Meanwhile, as Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan approached Bear's house, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Hotaru pulled out her Baka cannon, and Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan hid behind a bush.

"Oh… Hotaru. And Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka," Nayomi said. "Why are you guys hiding behind a bush?" She looked at Bear and saw him "glaring" at them.

"Bear. Have you been being mean to your friends?" Nayomi asked.

Bear hung his head low.

"You have to be nice to your friends. Say sorry okay?"

Bear faced the group in the bushes and nodded his head and "glared" at them.

"Don't worry you can come out of the bushes now you guys," Nayomi said.

The group reluctantly stepped out of the bushes. Hotaru still had her Baka cannon ready to shoot just in case.

"How do you know Mr. Bear Nayomi?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Kaname's cousin," she replied. Everyone was really surprised.

"Cousin?" Natsume said.

"Yeah."

"How come I didn't know of this?" Natsume asked.

"Because you never asked," she replied. She patted Bear on the head.

"I don't see the resemblance," Hotaru said. She slowly put her Baka cannon down. Nayomi laughed. There was a rustle in the leaves and Tsubasa appeared.

"Tsubasa-senpai~~" Mikan jumped into his arms.

"Hi Mikan," He said, "Not getting beat up by Bear today?" Nayomi walked towards him holding Bear.

He pointed at Bear, "How'd you make him so that he would let you hold him?" He was really surprised.

Nayomi laughed, "I'm Kaneme's cousin."

"You're his… cousin?" He asked.

"No resemblance, right?" said Hotaru.

"Anyway, I came because I heard that you had this giant fight with a new student, and after the fight headed here," Tsubasa said.

"Oh, yeah that's we followed you," Natsume told her.

"Supposedly, you and the new kid were fighting about you killing someone," said Tsubasa. Nayomi sighed and put Bear down.

"Let's go to someplace else, so that I can explain," Nayomi said, "Take care Bear, and don't be so mean to other people!"

They arrived at a clearing with a set of white tables and chairs.

"Now explain why the new student-"

"Thomas Hayes. His name is Thomas Hayes," Nayomi cut off Tsubasa.

"Okay, explain why Thomas accused you of killing someone," Tsubasa continued. Hotaru brought a device and put it on Nayomi's head.

"This invention projects the image of a memory or something, so that we can see what the person is thinking," Hotaru said.

"Okay, so when I was in America, I went to stay away from Alice Academy. Since there is only one branch in America, and is a bigger country, it made it easier to run away from Alice Academy. There are a lot of thugs and bad people in America. One day I saw Thomas and his parents were surrounded by men with guns. One of the men said, 'Let us get the boy and nobody will get hurt.' I jumped into the center and surrounded us with a wall of lightning. I made a small opening in the circle lightning. 'Hurry and go. I'll handle them here,' I told them. They ran, but the men stopped them. I shot the men in their way with lightning bolts. 'Hurry and go!' I told them again. They ran away. 'I'm your opponent now.' I told the men. They captured me and took me to Alice Academy. I was put into the Dangerous Abilities Class immediately."

"Wait, you didn't tell me that you were put into Alice Academy when you were in America," said Natsume.

"Well, what you don't know won't hurt you," Nayomi replied, "Anyway let me continue. So, after about 2 weeks since I was in the Academy, Thomas came to our class. He was also put into the Dangerous Abilities Class. Then one day on one of my missions I saw his parents being attacked by the AAO. I ran by them and surrounded us with lightning so that no one could shoot at us. I made a small opening in which his parents could escape through. I someone on top of a building pointing a gun at the opening. I knew they were going to shoot once one of his parents stepped out. When his parents were about to go out, I saw the man on the building getting ready to shoot. I quickly closed the opening, but they ran through and died. After that, Thomas blamed me for killing his parents and we fought all the time. Everyone in the school blamed me also. No one believed that I was trying to protect them. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to move to Japan. And now I'm here."

"Oh… That's tough," Ruka said.

"That's why you came back to Japan so quickly," said Natsume.

"Yeah… There were rumors going around that you killed your dad too," Tsubasa told them.

"I didn't kill him. He committed suicide," Nayomi replied, "People think I killed him, since he used lightning to suicide. We both had the same Alice."

"Oh… So that's why people think you killed your dad," Nonoko said.

"Actually a lot of people were afraid of talking to you. Nonoko and I felt the same way," Anna admitted.

Nayomi stood up, "Anyway you guys should stop hanging around me. Now that Thomas is here, it's too dangerous for any of you to be near me. He would do anything to hurt me, even kill my friends."

**This was a long chapter... -_-**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: …

**I'm really bad at thinking of titles… I'm so pathetic… : (**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I can wish right? **

Recap:

_Nayomi stood up, "Anyway you guys should stop hanging around me. Now that Thomas is here, it's too dangerous for any of you to be near me. He would do anything to hurt me, even kill my friends."_

**Nayomi's POV**

_Damnit, how am I supposed tell Thomas that I didn't kill his parents. Damnit, too many things to think about now that he's here. _

I walked over to an oak tree, and sat down.

"I found you! Let's get this over with!" someone yelled. Thomas was looking down at me and glaring. He was ready to drown me with his Alice. I got up and told him, "Fine, but let's go somewhere else. This place is special to me." I patted the oak tree and walked to a small clearing.

"This clearing is too small!" Thomas yelled.

"Fine, if you know a better place, lead me to it," I replied. I wasn't in the mood to fight. He led me to a different clearing a lot bigger than the one I chose. The only difference was that the whole class was standing a little farther away.

"Why can't we fight in private?" I asked.

"Why? Scared?" Thomas jeered at me. I looked at the class. "If they get hurt, it's your fault." I jumped onto a branch above.

"I thought I told you to quit the tree climbing!" he yelled. I ignored him, and shot a lightning bolt straight at his face. He tried to block it with water, but he didn't know I learned a trick or two. I split the lightning bolt into two. One went straight towards him, while the other went off course and struck him in the stomach. He fell backwards clenching the area in the bolt hit him.

**Normal POV**

All of a sudden Nayomi heard a crackle. Before she knew it she fell out the tree head first. Natsume and Ruka ran to catch her, but they were too laid. She landed with a loud thump on her back. Jinno appeared out of the bushes. Everyone was surprised.

"How many times do I have to tell her not to use her Alice on other people!" Jinno grumbled, "Darn, she's unconscious. I'm going to have to save my lecture later. Natsume, Ruka, take her to the hospital."

Everyone started to whisper.

"Jinno-sensei why'd you do that?" Narumi asked.

"Narumi-sensei, you approved of them fighting?" Jinno asked.

"Answer my question first."

"They would've fought to the death, and I know who wouldn't lost."

"Who?"

"Nayomi."

"But-"

"No buts, she would've ended up coughing like crazy," Jinno said, "I'm going to the hospital." And with that Jinno left.

**At the hospital**

"Do you now why Jinno did that?" asked Ruka. They were taking Nayomi to see Imai.

"Yes. Somehow he knew that Nayomi would just end up coughing like crazy, and Thomas would use that chance to kill her," Natsume replied.

"Oh… So by doing that, he was saving her life."

"I would've burnt her myself, but Jinno got to her first." They arrived at the room Imai was in. Imai opened that door.

"I was expecting you," he told them, "Jinno told me to be sure to prepare an extra room. I guessed it was for Nayomi."

They went in the room, and put Nayomi on the bed.

"Is she alright?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, she'll just be unconscious for a little while," Imai replied. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Imai said. Jinno came in and looked over Nayomi.

"How many times do I have to tell her not to fight with him," Jinno sighed. He looked at Natsume and Ruka.

"Thank you for taking her here, but I think you should go now," Jinno told them. Natsume and Ruka left, but they stayed by the door to hear what they were talking about.

"Having a hard time taking care of your reckless niece?" Imai asked.

"Reckless yes, but it's not her fault Thomas is so mad at her about nothing," Jinno replied. Natsume and Ruka looked at each other.

_Niece? _both of them thought.

"I think we have a couple of eavesdroppers," Imai said.

"I think we do," Jinno said. Natsume and Ruka knew it was their cue. They opened the door and went in the room.

"Did you say niece?" both of them asked.

"Yes, Nayomi Hatoko is my reckless niece," Jinno replied with a smile. They heard a click.

"Score! Got a picture of Jinno smiling!" Hotaru said. Mikan was laughing.

"Hotaru, I am more than happy to lower your math score," Jinno threatened.

Hotaru gave him the camera, and he looked at the picture and deleted it.

"I'm sorry, but I too, have a reputation to keep up at this academy," Jinno said.

"Wait, you're Nayomi's uncle?" Mikan asked.

"Hm… Now that you mention it, they both have the same Alice," Hotaru said.

"Yes, I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself, I am Nayomi's uncle," Jinno said. He was very irritated now.

"You better not tell anyone."

"Yes, Jinno-sensei," all four of them said. (The four are Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan. I bet you forgot Natsume and Ruka were there.)

Jinno got up from his seat. "Well, I better get going. Remember to keep my secret." He left, and everyone moved to their spot next to the bed. They all kept their eyes on Nayomi.

"Do you know why he did that?" Mikan asked.

"Nayomi would've ended up coughing like crazy in the middle of the fight, then Thomas would've used that chance, to kill her," Natsume replied.

"He saved her life," Imai said. Nayomi started coughing. Her eyes opened, and she looked at Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. She started to cough again.

"That stupid Jinno," she grumbled.

"He saved your life," Imai said.

"I know he saved my life." She started to cough violently. She looked out the window and saw Persona. "You guys should go, I'm going to have a guest soon," she told them. They all left, but Natsume stayed.

"Come on Hyuuga, she told us to go," Hotaru told him.

"I'm staying, I've got to talk to her 'guest'." Once they all left, Persona went in.

"You should've left with them Black Cat," Persona said.

"No. I'm not leaving," Natsume growled.

"Fine. Thunder Bat I have something for, even though the side effects may affect you," said Persona. He was holding a small bottle of pills.

"I don't want any with crazy side effects," Nayomi replied.

"Fine. I'll just give them to Black Cat."

"Don't want them," Natsume replied.

"Okay then. I'm giving you your first mission Thunder Bat. You have to get file A190," Persona gave Naomi a file.

"That's the hardest file to get!" Natsume yelled.

"Yes, and I don't doubt Thunder Bat," Persona said, "Meet me in the Northern Forest at 9."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I can wish right?**

Recap:

"_I'm giving you your first mission Thunder Bat. You have to get file A190," Persona gave Naomi a file._

"_That's the hardest file to get!" Natsume yelled._

"_Yes, and I don't doubt Thunder Bat," Persona said, "Meet me in the Northern Forest at 9." _

"Alright then," replied Nayomi.

"Also I was going to keep it a secret, but I knew you were going to find out eventually. I've been keeping an I on your little kitten, Natsume," said Persona, "She has talent that one."

"You're thinking of making Mikan join the Dangerous Abilities Class?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, the Elementary School Principle decided since she refused to take the Alice stones out of his body, she will do missions instead."

"No! Keep her out of this!" Natsume and Nayomi yelled.

"Fine, I will put a 3 month delay, but I will only wait 3 months. In the three months if she does not take the stones out the ESP's body, she will have to join you and do missions. Also, since somehow you did manage to convince the ESP not to keep Mikan isolated, you, Natsume, will join Nayomi on her mission. I expect you to complete it since I am sending two of you." Persona walked away.

"Damn that Persona," Natsume muttered. Nayomi got out her bed, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You really care about her don't you," Nayomi said.

"Hn."

"Don't deny, I know you exchanged Alice stones."

"How did you-"

"Stupid. You forgot about my two other Alices," Nayomi said. She walked out. "Later love sick teen."

"I AM NOT A LOVE SICK TEEN!" Natsume yelled back. He ran to catch up with her, but didn't see her anywhere. He went outside when he heard someone.

"STOP IT! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" someone yelled. He immediately knew who it was.

_Nayomi! _He ran as fast as he could to where he heard the yell. He saw Nayomi pinned to a tree by Thomas.

"Let her go!" Natsume ran towards them, but stopped.

"Natsume stay back!" All of a sudden they were engulfed by water. He could only stay by and watch. He knew that if he went to get help something bad would happen, but then again this was Nayomi he was thinking about. He ran to get help.

_Thank God he left._ thought Nayomi. The water disappeared, and Nayomi was still pinned down.

"Damnit, I didn't kill them!"

"Then who did? Who?" asked Thomas. Nayomi couldn't answer.

"That's right. You killed them, like how you killed your own father." Nayomi flinched. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Come on Nayomi. Fight him back. You learned how to use your Alice through your feet. _she thought.

Nayomi kicked up, and created a line of lightning using her feet.

"What the-" She kicked and the lightning hit him square on the back. Thomas's grip loosened, and she managed to get away. He slumped to the ground, and he just laid there.

_Damnit. I hope I didn't kill him. _

Nayomi carried him on her back, and headed towards the hospital. She knocked on Imai's office.

"Come in please," Imai answered.

"Um… Could you open the door my hands are full," Nayomi asked.

"Of course." Imai opened the door and saw Thomas on her back. He looked unconscious.

"Come in, come in." Nayomi went in and put Thomas down on the bed. Imai checked on him, and used his Alice to heal the burn down his back.

"Will he be alright?" Nayomi asked.

"Yes, it's just a minor burn. This boy is Thomas Hayes, yes?"

"Yeah… I sort of used my Alice and it hit him square in the back."

"Oh… I see. Another fight?" Nayomi nodded.

"Well… It's just a minor burn, so he'll be fine."

"Good," she sighed.

"Why did you bring him here? He is the one who attacks you. You could've left him there to die."

"Because I'm not a murderer, and I want _him _to realize that."

**Where Natsume is… **

Natsume managed to get Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, and Mochiage, but when they arrived at the spot they were in, no one was there.

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded. _Where did they go? _he thought.

"Maybe they went to the hospital," Mikan said.

"No… Thomas doesn't seem like someone to take her to the hospital," Hotaru told her.

"But it could have been Thomas who got hurt, and Nayomi took him to the hospital," said Koko.

"Good point. Let's see."

**Back to Nayomi**

"You're sure he'll be alright?" Nayomi asked.

"Yes, yes I'm sure," replied Imai.

There was a knock at the door. Nayomi went to open it. She saw Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Koko, and Mochiage.

"Thank god you're alright Nayomi," Natsume sighed.

"Oh, I didn't worry you did I?"

"Um… Natsume brought us to the area where he said you were fighting, but when we got there no one was there," Ruka said.

"Oh… I'm sorry, come in. Imai healing Thomas," Nayomi said. When they walked in, Imai looked to see who came in.

"All of you take a seat and be quiet," Imai told them. They all did as they were told, but Nayomi walked over to see how Thomas was doing.

"Nayomi, why did you bring Thomas to the hospital when he got hurt? You could've left him there to die and solve all your troubles," Mochiage asked.

"Because she wants him to realize that she's not a murderer," Koko answered for her. Nayomi turned and started to glare at him. Koko smiled his goofy smile back. This went on for a good five minutes with Nayomi glaring and Koko smiling. Nayomi broke the staring contest by looking back at Thomas. She snapped her fingers, but nothing seemed to have happened. No one noticed anything until Koko stood up. Natsume and Ruka were trying to hold in their laughs, while Hotaru, Mochiage, and Mikan were bursting with laughter. Tears were even coming down Mikan's face.

"I thought I told you to keep it down," Imai said turning to face them. Koko turned around to face his friends.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked them. Imai immediately saw and turned back to Thomas. He was snickering.

"I don't understand what's so funny!" Koko yelled. He was about to open the door and walk out, but Nayomi said, "I wouldn't walk out if I were you,"

"Did you do something?" Koko asked.

"No duh, Sherlock," she retorted.

"Koko, on the bottom of your pants it says, 'Kiss me,' with a heart," Mikan was the one to speak up.

"Mikan you shouldn't have told him," Hotaru said. They started to snicker again.

"Impressive Nayomi. You're able to make your Alice weak enough to mark words on cloth, and strong enough make serious burns," Imai complimented.

"Thank you," said Nayomi. Koko charged towards Nayomi.

"You caused this! You have to erase the words," Koko yelled.

"Idiot, you didn't even try to brush it off with your hands," she said. Koko brushed of his pants, and just like she said, the words disappeared.

"Idiot, I'm not that mean, to make the words permanent," Nayomi said.

"Yay! I don't have to be totally humiliated!" Koko exclaimed!

"Actually… I took a few shots," admitted Hotaru.

"Quiet!" Imai yelled.

"Why? Why'd you do that?" someone asked.

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I can wish right?**

Recap:

"_Why? Why'd you do that?" someone asked._

Thomas got up from the bed he was on. He head was down, and he kept asking, "Why?"

Nayomi looked at him with sad eyes. He got up and pinned her to the wall.

"Why? You could've left me there to die, and you still brought me here. I could've died and al your problems would've been solved. Why you bring me here? Why?" he asked. His voice was sad and quivering.

"Because she isn't a murderer," someone else replied. They turned to see Jinno at the door.

"But you… You didn't kill my parents?" Thomas asked Nayomi. She simply shook her head, and slid down against the wall.

"She wouldn't be able to stand someone's parents being killed Thomas," Jinno told him. Thomas kneeled down so that he could look at Nayomi's face.

"Then… You didn't kill your own parents either?" he asked. She started to cry into her hands.

"No… She didn't. Her dad was drunk when he killed her mom. He was so depressed that he committed suicide the next day," Jinno said quietly. He walked over and patted Naomi on the head.

"Then… I was going to kill her for no reason?" Thomas asked.

"Basically yes. You see, when she made a small opening for your parents to escape that night, a person on the roof of a building took the opportunity to shoot them. They got shot, and before Nayomi could realize there was a man on the roof, they got shot. It was too late when she closed the opening."

Thomas hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry," he kept saying. Then Nayomi snapped. She stood up.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! NOBODY KNEW! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE WAS SO SCARED OF ME IN AMERICA! NO DUH SHERLOCK! NO ONE KNEW!" she stormed out the door. Thomas just sat there dazed. Natsume and Ruka looked at each other. They left and followed Nayomi. They found her under the oak tree she's always at. She was crying. When they came towards her, she looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen. She hurled herself at Natsume. She cried more and more.

"Geez, Nayomi. That's why you came back to Japan so soon?" Natsume asked.

Nayomi backed up and leaned on the oak tree.

"What's so special about this oak tree anyway?" Ruka asked.

"This oak tree feels special. I feel the same way towards this tree, as Natsume feels towards his sakura tree," she replied. She stared up at the branches. Her tears stopped flowing, and she smiled. She saw Thomas running towards her. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She jumped up onto a branch. Then she jumped onto a higher one. She looked down and saw Thomas.

"Get down here Nayomi!" he yelled.

"No," she replied so softly that no one could here her. She laid down on the branch, and she sighed.

_I wish the world were as peaceful as it is up here. _she thought. She looked down at Thomas. He was unsuccessfully trying to climb the tree. She could see Ruka and Natsume snickering.

"You know I can't climb trees! Come down please!" Thomas yelled again. She used her alice and carved a huge 'No' on the ground. She saw him talking to Natsume and Ruka.

_What are they planning? _she thought.

The two best friends nodded and ran off. About 10 minutes later they were holding something she couldn't really see. Natsume grabbed some of the stuff and climbed up. When he reached her branch he said, "Thomas says that if you don't want to talk, you could at least write." He handed her a pen and a stack of paper. He went down to the branch lower than her, and sat.

_I might as well play along. _she thought. Natsume handed her a piece of paper.

It said, "I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. It was stupid of me to jump to conclusions. I really am sorry."

She sent down a blank piece of paper. Thomas looked at it and frowned. Natsume handed her another piece of paper.

This time it said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I was hurting you. I'm really sorry."

She decided to write back this time. She wrote, "No duh Sherlock you hurt me. I never wanted to fight you, but you attacked me. I didn't want to die, so I fought back. It's really hard to forgive you for what you did."

She handed it to the boy sitting on the lower branch. A couple seconds later a third note came up.

"I'm sorry if only I asked you, or talked to you. Maybe I would've understood. Maybe I wouldn't have attacked you, and maybe it wouldn't taken a lot less time saying sorry. I'm also really sorry about blaming you about your parents' deaths."

This time she sent him a blank tear-stained paper.

"I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

She wrote, "Name at least three reasons why I should forgive you."

"Good point, but I'm really sorry. I mean it. It would be easier to talk, but I can't climb trees."

"You're really stupid. Why did you come here? Just to apologize? And if you really wanted to talk to me, you could've made an effort. Instead you decide to use this 'mailing service'. If you were me, and I were you, the last person you would want to see would be me. Stupid. You really are an idiot. Now go away."

With that last letter/note, Thomas walked away. Nayomi made paper airplanes from the extra paper. She concentrated and aimed them all at him. Each plane flew beautifully, and hit him. He stopped and turned around to see who had hit him, but when he turned around another plane hit him square in the nose. He ran away from the attacking planes. Nayomi climbed down the tree.

"Finally he's gone," she sighed.

"Nice way to get him back," Natsume said.

"Why did you idiots agree with that?" she asked them.

"Because we thought that it would help if you guys talked it out," Ruka told her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Ruka and Natsume were rubbing the backs of their heads, and saw Hotaru with her baka cannon.

"You idiots! If you were Nayomi the last person you would want to see would be him!" Hotaru yelled.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan, Koko, and Mochiage followed behind her nodding their heads.

"We're sorry for those two idiots did," Mikan said sadly.

Hotaru was still shooting them.

"Idiots! Dimwits! Twits! You idiot apes! You're no smarter than a monkey!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay we're sorry!" Natsume yelled.

"Don't say that to me say that to Nayomi!" Hotaru yelled louder.

"We're sorry Nayomi. We weren't thinking," Ruka apologized.

"That's one idiot. Now you, Hyuuga!" Hotaru pointed her baka gun right at his head.

"We're sorry Nayomi," Natsume said. He got up and hugged her. "We didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright Natsume. You only meant to help," Nayomi said softly. She pat him on the head.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of them is older," Mochiage whispered to Koko.

"Okay, that's two idiots. One more left," said Hotaru.

Everyone looked at her. "One more?"

"Of course. Thomas has to apologize too."

"No! I'm not going to see him!" Nayomi yelled. Natsume was still clinging onto her, like how Youichi clings onto Natsume.

"You can let go now Natsume," she said.

"No, _nii-chan_," he replied. She started to laugh.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the older brother."

Koko and Mochiage were rolling on the ground laughing.

"He said, 'nii-chan!' THE Natsume Hyuuga said nii-chan!"

In a few seconds, both of their heads were burning.

"We're sorry! Make the fire go out!"

The fire didn't go out. Mikan sighed and put the fire out herself.

"No, I'm serious Natsume let go."

"Hn." And Natsume let go of Nayomi.

"Finally, now that's settled. We are going to head towards Thomas!" Hotaru yelled. As if on cue, Koko and Mochiage grabbed Nayomi's arms and pulled her.

"No! I'm going to kill you! Do not take me near that idiot!" she yelled. She thrashed around so much, Natsume and Ruka had to grab her legs.

"LET ME GO! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" she tried using her alice but nothing happened. She glared at Mikan. Mikan was obviously using her Nullification alice. They finally reached the place where Thomas was.

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS! LET ME GO!" She was soon tied to a tree.

"YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING DIRTY NOW! SERIOUSLY TYING ME TO A _TREE_!" She again tried using her alice, but nothing happened. Mikan was still Nullifying everything. About 5 minutes later, Thomas appeared.

"You're late. We had a hard enough time trying to tame this wild beast," Hotaru said.

"I'm NOT wild beast!" Nayomi yelled.

"You sounded like one."

Koko walked over to Thomas and whispered something to him. Thomas glared and hit him in the head. He continued to walk over to Nayomi. When he was about 2 feet away from her, he stopped.

"I'm sorry. I… I… I'm sorry."

"Hn," was all Thomas got in reply. He was closer to her this time.

"I'm sorry forgive me. If only I didn't jump to conclusions. Maybe then, I wouldn't have fought with you."

He got no reply. He stepped even closer. Nayomi's legs could just reach him then. She used the chance and kicked him in the private. He was on the ground, and groaning.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Alright, since you went through all this, even telling Hotaru to do anything to get me here, I'll forgive you."

"How'd you-"

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS! YOU ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT MY MIND-READING ALICE!"

Koko walked over to Thomas again and whispered something. Thomas nodded and punched him in the head. He walked over to Nayomi and whispered, "I didn't get to tell you this because I felt it was wrong of me at the time. I felt like I couldn't feel this way because I thought you killed my parents in the past, but I'm saying this now. Ever since the day you rescued me from Gakuen Alice, and got captured yourself, I loved you." Nayomi was caught by surprise.

"Fine," she said out loud so that everyone could here her, "I will only tell you the answer if Natsume tells Mikan how he feels _out loud_, so that all of us can here his confession." Natsume was caught off guard. He started to glare at Nayomi who was smiling at him. There was no backing down now. Natsume gulped.

_The damn Nayomi! _he thought. He walked towards Mikan.

"I… I… I love you Mikan," he said. Koko, Mochiage, and Ruka applauded. Hotaru was smiling, for once. All of a sudden Sumire charged towards Natsume.

"Natsume-kuuuuuun!" she yelled.

"Hey, Thomas mind untying me?" Nayomi asked.

"Of course," he replied. Nayomi was untied, and lucky for her Mikan stopped using her alice. She created a wall of lightning between Natsume and Sumire.

"Oi Seaweed-hair! Leave the two lovebirds alone!" she yelled at her.

"I have a name you know!" she yelled back.

"Whatever you say Seaweed-hair!" Nayomi yelled. She smiled, and walked over to Thomas.

"Now I'll give you my answer," she whispered. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed towards Sumire.

**Yay the story is done! I sort of rushed it since, I was running out of ideas... **

**Anyway! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and can't wait to right another! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**ChilyBear **


End file.
